Las siete crónicas del capitán y la reina
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Siete pasos desde que Harry se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta Ginny hasta la archiconocida escena final del beso en la sala común.


Disscaimer: Ningún personaje de esta historia es mio si no de una rubia inglesa que lleva varios años en la lista de Forbes y que nos ha echo a unos cuantos enamorarnos de su particular mundo.

Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y con la esperanza de hacerles pasar un buen rato.

¡besos!

**LAS SIETE CRÓNICAS DEL CAPITÁN Y LA REINA**

Dicen que los ciclos se repiten, que la vida misma es un ciclo en los que repetimos los mismos errores y los mismos aciertos y ahí estás tú: Repitiendo el ciclo. Tú, el gran capitán, el Elegido, próximo salvador del mundo mágico sin saber que hacer, ni que decisión tomar.

Como buen gryffindor eres valiente. Incluso te has enfrentado más de una vez a la muerte y ahora tienes miedo, no de monstruos ni de armas secretas. Tienes miedo de perder a tu mejor amigo, alguien que para ti es más que eso. Es tu hermano. Y por eso llevas horas con la mirada perdida en la sala común sin hacer caso de lo que quiera que esté diciéndote Hermione.

Cómo tu vida era aburrida (Nótese la ironía) has decidido ponerle un poco de sal y pimienta y te has levantado un día cualquiera decidiendo que la reina Ginevra era guapa, de hecho MUY guapa, inteligente y divertida. Una chica perfecta para ti. Pero te habías olvidado de Ron y cuando lo recordaste quisiste arrinconar al lugar más remoto de tu mente a Ginny pero ya era tarde.

Agradeces que Ron no sepa legeremancia porque estás seguro te mataría, literalmente, si viera los sueños que tienes con su hermana.

Y ella que ya te había olvidado con otros (o eso os hizo creer a todos) debe de pensar que eres la persona más inoportuna del mundo. Porque cuando al fin es capaz de hablarte sin parecer tonta y os hacéis amigos. Muy amigos, llegas tú y lo estropeas todo. ¿No era más fácil Harry buscarse a otra? Que ella ya te olvidó… o eso hace creer a todos paseándose de la mano de Dean Thomas por todo el colegio.

Pero yo te entiendo ¡¡como no voy a entenderte!! ¿Buscarse a otra? ¡¡que estupidez he dicho!! Cuando caes bajo los encantos de una hermosa pelirroja sólo te quedan dos opciones: Salir con ella o morir en el intento…creo que me estoy poniendo melodramático. O como diría tu padrino darle celos con otra, te diviertes (Sirius siempre fue un pervertido) y ella se pone celosa y deja al idiota de Dean (maldito traidor, tu que siempre dijiste que era tu amigo) Ron está encantado de que su hermanita tenga un nuevo novio. Uno más adecuado y Hermione y Ron se reconcilian… y ya de paso Snivelli se lava el pelo. Que ya puestos, soñar es gratis ¿o no?

¿Eso es lo que pensaste cuando invitaste a salir a Romilda vane verdad? ¡Claro que si! Y ahora no te puedes librar de ella.

¡¡Que estupideces se hacen por amor!!

ooOOoo

Un nuevo lunes amanece y tu rutina sigue igual. Ron sigue con sus competiciones de "comer el esófago" a Lavender mientras Hermione esa mañana anuncia, así como quien no quiere la cosa que irá con Cormac Mclaggen a la fiesta de Slughorn. Si, con Cormac, ese imbécil que se creía con derechos Vips por ser miembro del club del viejo Sluggy.

Intercambias con Ginny una mirada de: ¿Tú sabias algo? Y te dice claramente que si pero luego Dean se la lleva cogiéndola de la mano, te quedas mirándolos y tienes ganas de soltarle algo como: "puede caminar ella sola, no es tonta" porque sinceramente es ridículo, Dean no le suelta la mano ni mientras están estudiando y sabes que a la pelirroja eso le ofende, porque tu le conoces mucho mejor que Dean Thomas-piensas mientras te quedas viendo a Ron que parece desconcertado, la cara de satisfacción de Hermione y piensas de lo que son capaces las chicas para vengarse.

Has cometido errores en tu vida, no muchos pero los admites y este sin duda se lleva la palma de "cosas tontas que has hecho"

Es ridículo, amen de ser mala persona y tu eres muchas cosas pero ante todo te consideras una buena persona y por muy repugnante e insulsa que sea Romilda vane no te parece justo hacerle esto.

De forma y manera que sacando tu valentía gryffindor que os diferencia de las demás casas le dices: Oye Romilda…creo que…esto no va a salir bien- y piensas que solo te quiere por tu fama y así te sientes menos culpable de hacerle daño- lo nuestro…yo…verás pero no estoy bien contigo…

Ella sólo te mira, parece a punto de echarse a llorar, quieres decir algo pero no se te ocurre el que así que sólo te levantas y dices: Lo siento. Y te vas de ahí, tremendamente culpable por dejar a Romilda vane llorando, aunque sea una insulsa y te caiga hasta mal, pero más culpable aun te sentirte libre y feliz desde hace semanas.

ooOOoo

Llegaron las navidades y creíste que Ron y Hermione, con todo eso de la paz y la armonía navideña se darían una tregua. ¡¡Ay Harry, que ingenuo eres a veces!!

De todas formas lo pasas muy bien en navidad. Recordarás el regalo de Lavender a Ron para toda la posteridad y se lo recordarás siempre (que los gemelos no estén delante) ¡¡que horterada!!

Sólo estás contrariado con el pobre Remus ,con él y con Hermione que no se toman en serio tus sospechas de que Draco Malfoy planea algo…junto a Snape. Y de que Draco es un mortífago.

De hecho nadie te cree y eso te frustra un poco, aparte de eso has pasado una navidad muy buena.

- ¿Porqué no vas y le dices algo?- Remus Lupin te sonríe sutilmente cuando te sorprende mirando a Ginny, acercando tus pensamientos a ella y alejándolos de conspiraciones y mortífagos.

- ¿A quien?-Te haces el despistado y Remus te sonríe aún más y dice: Si quieres lo digo en voz alta.

-NO-respondes con claridad.

-Le gustas-te dice Remus casi en un susurro mientras Fleur y la señora Weasley discuten por el dial de radio- Y a ti también.

-Ya bueno sólo hay dos pequeños inconvenientes—replicas enfadado.

- Dime.

-Deán. Es su novio ¿lo sabías? Y algo peor…

- ¿Algo peor?- Moony parece desconcertado.

-Ron- y dices en voz alta por primera vez eso que te lleva atormentando meses- la trata como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana.

- Harry- te llama muy serio— Dime que no le dices nada a Ginny porque te da vergüenza, por respeto hacia Dean y no por que piensas que Ron se enfadará.

-Tiene novio- contestas eludiendo en parte la pregunta.

Remus se queda contemplando el fuego, Molly , por razones que tu no entiendes le echa una mirada muy desagradable mientras Ron mira expectante a Bill y Fleur y entonces se lo dices, no crees que lo estés hablando tu:

-Le gusto…Creo. Espero. No es ese el problema pero…aprecio mucho a Ron y no quiero….terminar muriéndome de un empacho de pastillas vomitivas marca Weasley- intentas darle un toque cómico y Moony te sonríe, te pone una mano en el hombro y susurra:

-Paciencia .

ooOOoo

La vuelta al colegio es tranquila, todo parece demasiado tranquilo y feliz, no hay nuevas noticias de muertes (al menos de nadie que tu conozcas) y tus mayores preocupaciones ahora son el quiddith, los exámenes, Malfoy y sus planes y ella. Siempre ella. ¡¡Malditas pelirrojas!! Que malos (y buenos) ratos nos hacen pasar.

Hermione sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron y él desde que le dijiste que su cita con Mclaggen fue un DESASTRE ( con mayúsculas) se pavonea por todas partes, y Hogwarts es un hervidero de rumores de Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron que todos menos Lavender ( que si no fuera que Hermione es tu mejor amiga te daría pena) saben.

Lavender vive en la inopia total, es feliz en su mundo de maquillajes y peluquerías y morreos cada 2x3 con tu amigo.

Hoy hay partido, el 1º de después de navidades contra slytherin. Este es para ti (como todos, para que engañarnos) un partido especial.

Ron y tu entráis en el gran comedor saludando a quienes os aplauden, mientras slytherin os Silva al pasar por delante Ron sigue poniéndose verde de nervios. Tú ya estás demasiado acostumbrado para que te afecte.

-Buena suerte Harry- te dice Hermione en cuanto te sientas sin dejar de sonreír. A Ron ni le mira y temes que tu amigo vuelva a perder la confianza en si mismo.

- ¡¡Wo-Wo!!-Lavender Brown le coge por sorpresa y casi te tira de la silla. Le da un beso espectacular a Ron que por poco te tira de la silla.

Ves a parvati mirarlos ligeramente avergonzada, en estos últimos meses te has sentido muy unido a ella en cuanto a la vergüenza que os hacían pasar vuestros respectivos mejores amigos.

- ¡Mucha suerte chicos!- exclama. Vamos Lavender o nos quitarán el sitio- y se le lleva casi a rastras. Por el camino se encuentran con Ginny y Demelza Robins y las dos saludan a Parvati pero Ginny mira mal a Lavender y no dice nada.

Lo último que necesitas ahora es una pelea de chicas así que obligas a Ron a terminarse su tostada y les ofreces a las chicas, _casualmente, _que vayáis todos a los vestuarios.

No lo puedes evitar. ¡Es que la condenada niña no podía ponerse algo un poco menos tranparente debajo del uniforme del equipo! ¿No podía no tirarse siempre el agua por encima transparentando su blanca camiseta de tirantes?

-Este no es momento para eso. Hay quiddith, quiddith, quiddith- te repites continuamente. Pero no puedes evitar mirarla de reojo, mientras con el otro observas que Ro no te pille.

-¡¡Eres el capitán!!- dice tu mente. Y apartas "esos" pensamientos de ti y dices: ¿Todos listos? Este es momento de salir ahí y darlo TODO. Tus jugadores te contestan con un entusiasta.: ¡¡A ganar!!

Y salís al campo. Oyes los aplausos y los abucheos. La hace sonar su silbato, das una fuerte patada y te elevas. Por fin en tu elemento.

Desde ahí te sientes capaz de cualquier cosa, de enfrentarte a Ron y de decirle a Ginny que la quieres. La quieres tanto que darías todos por ella. De enfrentarte al Ron real y al que aparece en tus sueños intentando pegarte con un bate.

Vais a ganar a Slytherin y, tal vez Ginny tu podáis celebrarlo. Porque en ese momento no recuerdas a Dean y Ron ya no parece un obstáculo.

La ves justo delante de tus ojos, Malfoy te mira y lo adivina pero tu eres más rápido y en una espectacular voltereta en pleno vuelo te haces con la rebelde snith. El estadio se cae abajo. Aterrizas y saludas eufórico a la afición, el resto del equipo hace lo mismo.

De repente, Ginny te abraza por sorpresa y susurra: ¡Ha sido increíble! y te quedas estático, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Pero pronto te suelta, te dedica una sonrisa encantadora y se va con Hermione que ha bajada para felicitaros.

- ¿Y así es como piensas conquistarla?

ooOOoo

Hoy es 1 de marzo, en ese día siempre eres el 1º en levantarte y en felicitar a Ron, y ese año por supuesto no es diferente. Porque hoy va a ser un día como los de antes, sin Lavenders comiéndole el esófago a tu mejor amigo, sin una Hermione celosa y particularmente insoportable a ratos y sobre todo sin Ginny y Dean restregándole todo el día su "pasión". Sólo vosotros dos, como en los viejos buenos tiempos. Una mañana para dos amigos y luego una fiesta de cumpleaños con pequeños grandes defectos: irían Dean y Lavender. Aparte de eso el día era casi perfecto.

- ¡Felicidades!- le dices en cuanto se levanta- ¡17! ¿Qué tal sienta la mayoría de edad?

- Gracias. ¡¡Es cierto!! Que guay. ¡Ya puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio Harry!- exclama emocionado- ¡Que ganas de ir a la madriguera y mostrárselo a Fred y George!. ¡Eh, ya tengo los regalos!. El jersey Weasley típico…al menos este año no es rojo oscuro. Toma Harry ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta?- te ofrece un trozo de tarta Made in Molly y lo saboreas y está delicioso.

-Vaya Harry- mira tu regalo dubitativo- No se si dejarlo para abrirlo por la noche.

- Eso solo es un adelanto- sonríes divertido cuando te mira emocionado y abre tu regalo- ¡¡que guay!!- salta emocionado al ver su nuevos guantes de guardián. Gracias.

- De nada- le dices- Ya sabes, tengo que cuidar a mis jugadores.

Se ríe divertido al tiempo que coge unos calderos de chocolate del suelo pero tú no te das cuenta.

- ¿Bajamos ya a desayunar?

- No, ve tu…Yo no tengo hambre-lo miras preocupado. Ron siempre tiene hambre, entonces observas que está muy raro, muy pálido y un hilillo de baba le cae por la comisura de la boca.

- ¿Pero cómo que no tienes hambre? Si hoy además hay tortitas, que es sábado.

-Está bien bajaré contigo pero no voy a comer nada- da un largo suspiro.

- Pues vale- te encoges de hombros y coges la bufanda que aún hace frió.

-¡¡Harry!!- te llama como desesperado. No lo puedo soportar Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?- ahora lo miras verdaderamente preocupado.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

Te quedas como si te hubiesen echado un petrificus totales, eres su mejor amigo pero no estás preparado para semejante declaración. Y francamente no quieres oírla: ¿Y por eso no vas a bajar a desayunar?

- Me parece que ella ni siquiera sabe que existo.

- ¡pero si se pasa el día besándote!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú de quien hablas?- te mira extrañado.

-¿Y tú?- definitivamente esa conversación no tiene ningún sentido.

- De Romilda Vane- y la mirada se le ilumino como por un rayo de sol. La amo -repitió Ron jadeando-. ¿Has visto su pelo, es negro, brillante y sedoso…¿y sus ojos? ¡sus enormes ojos marrones!

-Esto es muy divertido y todo eso - dijiste impacientemente- pero está bien de bromas, ¿entendido? Déjalas.

Te volviste hacia la puerta para irte, no habías caminado ni dos pasos cuando sentiste un golpe en su oreja izquierda. Tambaleando, miraste alrededor. El puño de Ron estaba volviendo hacia ti ,su cara contorsionada de rabia, te iba a pegar de nuevo.

Reaccionó instintivamente: sacaste la varita del bolsillo y pronunciaste el primer hechizo que se te cruzó por la mente:

- ¡Levicorpus!

Ron gritó como si se hubiese torcido el tobillo hacia arriba de nuevo, colgaba irremediablemente volteado de cabeza y su túnica le colgaba.

- _¿Para qué hiciste eso?_ -protestaste.

- ¡Tú la insultaste, Harry! ¡Dijiste que era una broma! -gritó Ron, mientras lentamente se estaba volviendo púrpura por la sangre que se le iba a la cabeza.

- ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué co…?

Y entonces, al fin, te das cuenta de que faltan dos calderos de chocolate de la caja que te regaló Romilda Vane por navidad…rellenos de filtro de amor.

- ¿De donde sacaste esos dulces?- señalas los calderos de Romilda.

- Son un regalo de cumpleaños- está rojo y la presión saguinea empieza a hacer notarse, cosas de estar boca abajo.

- ¡No son tuyos idiota!. Y le explicas todo pero él solo oye tus dos últimas palabras: Romilda vane.

- ¿Romilda? -Repetía- ¿Dijiste Romilda? Harry- ¿la conoces? ¿Me la presentarías?

Miraste a Ron colgando, con cara de optmismo radiante y contuviste tus ganas de reír. Una parte de ti -la parte más cercana a su oreja izquierda, que todavía palpitaba- estaba bastante de acuerdo en bajar a Ron y dejarlo correr hasta que los efectos de la poción concluyeran…Pero por otra parte, se suponía que eran amigos, Ron no había sido él mismo cuando fue atacado, y pensaste ( como buen Potter) que te merecerías un golpe aun mas fuerte si permitías que Ron le declarase su amor eterno a Romilda Vane.

- Si, yo te la voy a presentar -pensaste rápido-. Te lo haré saber de inmediato, ¿está bien?

Dejaste caer de un golpe a Ron al suelo (te dolía bastante la oreja a fin de cuantas ),pero Ron simplemente se paró brincando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estará en la oficina de Slughorn - Ron echó a correr detrás de ti..

- ¿Porqué va a estar allí? -preguntó tu amigo ansioso, apurándose para mantener el paso de Harry.

- ¡Ah! Porque toma clases extra de Pociones con el Profesor -

- Y tal vez yo podría preguntar si puedo tomar la clase con ella, ¿no? -dijo Ron jovialmente.

- ¡Excelente idea!

Lavender estaba esperando a un lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, una complicación que habías olvidado.

- Llegas tarde, _Won-Won_ -dijo con un puchero- Te tengo tu regalo de-

- ¡Déjame tranquilo! -Dijo Ron impacientemente- Harry me va a presentar a Romilda Vane.

Y salisteis por el retrato dejando sola a una furiosa y perpleja Lavender Brwon.

Si creías que tus problemas del día acabarían esa mañana estabas muy pero muy equivocado.

Sughorn le dio la poción a Ron sin preguntar demasiado y os ofreció una copa de hidromiel a cada uno que tu amigo bebió sin prestar atención al brindis.

Y de repente todo fue mal: Ron no bien hubo acabado la copa que se puso a temblar como un epiléptico los ojos se le salían de las órobitas. Se estaba mueriendo.

- ¡Haga algo profesor!

Pero Slughorn estaba paralizado de la impresión. Corriste al armario cogiste el bezoar que buscabas y se lo metiste a Ron por la garganta. Se quedó flojo y paliducho, se desmayó. Pero estaba vivo.

ooOOoo

Dicen que todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno, y que los días malos siempre son mejores si estás junto a los amigos. Y en esos días no podías estar mas de acuerdo con esa frase.

Al menos el envenenamiento de Ron había servido para que Hermione y él volvieran a ser amigos. Y ahora si, Lavender sabía lo que le costaría defender lo que consideraba suyo. Y el resto del colegio (tu de los primeros) consideraba de Hermione Granger.

Lo peor de todo es lidiar con Mclaggen al que te has visto obligado a poner como guardián debido a la baja obligada de Ron, pero es realmente odioso. No para de insinuarte que te convendría tenerle a él de titular y no a Ron y más de una vez has tenido que recordarle quien era el capitán.

Pero aún peor que Mclaggen (si, eso era posible) era Lavender que te perseguía haya donde fueses, al parecer había decidido nombrarte confidente nº1, y te daba largas charlas y te hacia entrevistas con preguntas como: ¿Y que te dijo Ron de mis nuevos zapatos? Hasta ¿Tu crees que es seria nuestra relación? Conversaciones todas a las que habrías renunciado de buen grado.

¿Y que podías contestarle tú? No creías que un: "Ron acabará con Hermione, es evidente. No seas mongola" fuera muy adecuado.

Pero aparte de líos de faldas también tenías exámenes, las clases con Dumbledore y tu obsesión por Malfoy. Casi tanta como por Ginny.

La otra noche volviste a soñar con ella, en un sueño que te hizo agradecer por infinita vez ese curso que Ron no supiese legeremancia.

_Bajaste a la sala común para despejar tus ideas, y porque el hombro lesionado en el último partido te dolía horrores. Te sentaste en tu sillón preferido._

_- Harry- oíste su voz sensual y suave como un murmullo y Ginny aparece ante ti, por razones desconocidas con un uniforme de enfermera, te rodea y comienza a darte un masaje. ¿te duele mucho? ¡Pobrecito! Has jugado tan bien, ese imbécil de Smith podría haberte echo daño de verdad._

_- ¿Y Dean?- consigues decir entre gemidos de sentirla tan cerca._

_- Olvida a Dean. Hemos cortado. No podía seguir fingiendo, no cuando estoy enamorada de otra persona._

_-¿Quién es?- suspiras mientras Ginny te quita la camiseta para dar mejor el masaje._

_-Alguien muy, muy especial. Una persona muy valiente que me comprende mejor que nadie. Relájate. Estás muy tenso- habla con una voz tan suave como un murmullo y te deja de masajear los hombros para sentarse encima de ti a horcajadas…y entonces os besáis, tú olvidas lo que Ron te puede hacer en cinco segundos, tu mente se nubla y ella ya olvidó a Dean._

_Te falta la respiración. ¡Que muerte más dulce!..._

-¡Harry!. ¡Harry despierta!. Te has quedado dormido- abres los ojos con deseos homicidas con la persona que te ha hecho despertar de un sueño tan dulce y ves Hermione mirándote preocupada.

Estás en la sala común y, por lo que se ve, te has quedado dormido intentando descubrir que trama Malfoy.

- Estás obsesionado por Malfoy- te recrimina la chica. Y últimamente apenas duermes nada, deberías descansar. Anda vamos, Ron dice que si apetece jugar a quiddith un rato.

Y en ese momento entra Ron en la sala común sonriente y pelirrojo: ¡Estabas aquí tío! ¿vienes? Estamos organizando un partido.

- Si claro- te levantas del sofá tratando de sonreírle con franqueza y a sabiendas de que si algún día se entera de tus sueños con Ginny eres Potter muerto.

ooOOoo

Y entonces un martes cualquiera todo cambia Y Hogwarts se despierta con la noticia de que Dean Thomas y Ginny weasley cortaron y que Lavender sorprendió a Ron con Hermione Granger en la habitación del chico ¡solos!

Todo gracias a tu buen amigo Felix felices, has logrado el objetivo que te encomendó Dumbledore a la perfección con inesperadas ( y fantásticas) segundas consecuencias.

Ahora todo es como antes de verdad, como un antes mejorado.

Porque ahora miras a Ginny y te sientes menos culpable, porque un Ron post-Lavender parece más amistoso y menos propenso a romperte la cabeza si osas pedir de salir a su hermanita. Porque te quedas hipnotizado mirando su pelo, y has sorprendido a Hermione mirándote con una sonrisita de suficiencia cuando tu ego sube por los cielos y tu pecho se hincha que parece saldrás volando en cualquier momento y todo porque Ginny se hubiese reído de alguna anécdota sin fundamento, de esas insulsas que tu aprecias como nadie, porque son como un salvavidas en tu vida con destino casi marcado.

Si no fuera porque no crees en la buena suerte ni en todas esas chorradas, ahora mismo estarías dándole un beso de agradecimiento a Luna por haberte regalado esa cebolla que supuestamente daba suerte.

Ahora todo es mejor. Ginny y tú reíais a menudo juntos pero también charlabais de cosas serias. Porque era evidente que había cosas de las que con Dean no podía hablar, para esos temas necesitaba a alguien que supiese más de ellos, alguien más adecuando: Alguien como tú.

Hablabais de lo asqueroso que era ser poseído por Voldemort y de lo mal que iba el mundo, de lo muchísimo que echabas de menos a Sirius mientras ella te decía lo bien que le caía tu padrino y que ella también estuvo muy triste, de cómo Sirius Black hubiese querido siguieses con tu vida.

También hablabais de cosas mas alegres, de anécdotas tontas de colegio, de si los bichos de Luna existían o no, de quiddith y de estrategias para encerrar a Ron y Hermione en un armario y obligarse a decirse lo mucho que se quieren. Como tú la quieres a ella.

Pero la felicidad no es gratis ni dura demasiado y nadie te la ha estropeada, has sido tu solito. Claro que no tenías otra alternativa. Malfoy te iba a echar una imperdonable y actuaste por instinto. Si hubieras sabido que el Sectumsempra era tan peligroso jamás lo hubieras utilizado.

Malfoy ya se ha recuperado y anda de nuevo tan campante por ahí lo que no evita que te sintieras muy culpable y lo que tampoco evitó tu castigo con Snape. Castigo que cumples en estos momentos, mientras afuera se disputa la final de quiddith: sabes que te lo mereces pero eso no hace que duela menos estar perdiéndotela. Eres el capitán y has fallado. Sobre todo le has fallado a ella. Ginny contra Cho en el puesto de buscadora, es como si de una película se tratase, tú la irías a buscar como el héroe que va a buscar a su amada y ella te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, mientras Ron os daba la bendición y sus beneplácito. Pero eso no es real, y mucho menos en una vida como la tuya.

- Por hoy es suficiente Potter- dice al fría voz de Snape y te vas antes de darle oportunidad a cambiar de paracer.

El partido ya ha terminado Y tanto si ganaban o perdían, el equipo usualmente celebraba o se lamentaba en su propia sala común.

-¿_Quid agis_? -dijiste tentativamente a la Dama Gorda, preguntándote que sería lo que encontrarías adentro.

La expresión de ella era indescifrable cuando contestó:-Velo tú mismo.

Un rugido de celebración brotó por el agujero detrás de ella. Te sorprendió cuando las personas adentro empezaron a gritar y jalear.

-¡Ganamos! -gritó Ron, que se acercó a él dando brincos y le pasó la Copa plateada. -¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!

Pero tu solo tienes ojos para una persona, Ginny con aíre decidido y radiante corre hacia ti, te rodea el cuello con sus brazos y no puedes hacer otra cosa que besarla, porque cualquier otra cosa sería una estupidez, ella no pone resistencia si no que al revés, te corresponde al beso con entusiasmo.

Cuando os separáis Romilda vane parece que vaya a escupir algo, Dean tiene una copa rota en su mano, en cambio Hermione está radiante. Pero a quien tú buscas es a Ron, tienes cara de que un bate le acaba de golpear en la cabeza y entonces os miráis a los ojos y tu entiendes su expresión a la primera: Si no hay más remedio.

Radiante, le señalas a Ginny el retrato y te precede mientras casi todos os jalean, sueltan risitas nerviosas y aplauden.

Ahora ella es real, el beso ha sido real y no creías poder ser tan feliz.

En esos momentos no recordabas no haber jugado el partido, no te acordabas tampoco de Malfoy y ni tan siquiera Voldemort importaba.

Porque ibais a ganar esa guerra, lo contrario era impensable. Por tus padres y Sirius, por Cedric, Por Ron y Hermione. Por todas la buenas personas del mundo.

Por ella.

Notas de autora: este fic estaba escrito desde abril pero inconcluso y no estaba muy segura de que viese la luz, hay partes que no me convencen, igualmente creo que les gustará. Espero que sepan quien cuenta la historia.


End file.
